The Adventures of Pandagirl
by Scooby-Doo2002
Summary: Pandagirl is Ponyboy's twin sister,but what happens when she's in the story? Will Dally and Johnny live? Takes place in actual storyline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: I don't own any of the outsiders, I only own Pandagirl Curtis, the amazing S.E. Hinton owns the rest.**

My name is Pandagirl Curtis, I have a twin brother named Ponyboy and two older brothers named Sodapop and Darrel , but we call him Darry, I'm the only girl. Darry is the oldest of us. We're greasers that live in Tulsa, Oklahoma on the east side of town, we're poor, but we make do with what we have. We're part of a gang that's basically our family since our parents died in a car wreck 8 months ago, leaving Darry to raise me, Ponyboy, and Sodapop. Ponyboy and I are the youngest in the gang, we're 14. We look a lot alike, we have the same light brown, almost red colored hair, and we both have greenish grey eyes, but my eyes are a little more green than his though, his are a little more grey. We're also about the same size and we both have a good build. We're all pretty close at the Curtis house. Our house is also the hangout for the gang, they're always here. They're here right now, except for Ponyboy, he went to see a movie.

"Johnny, Two Bit, Dally, Darry, Steve, Soda," I yell, running downstairs from Ponyboy's and my room. Johnny Cade is Ponyboy's and my best friend, we're almost always with him. Keith Mathews, better known as Two Bit, is my best friend after Johnny and my brother, I'm with him goofing off a lot. Dallas Winston, Dally, is usually somewhere getting into trouble, I'm okay friends with him. Steve Randle is Sodapop's best friend, I'm don't see him too much because he's usually with Soda, but we're okay friends.

"Yeah Panda," Johnny says, realizing I'm now putting on shoes about to run out the door. The rest of the gang looks at me waiting for an answer of why I'm about to run out the door.

"Pony is down the street being jumped by socs, we have to help him! I saw it out our bedroom window," I yell as I'm darting out the door, the rest of the gang follows, I'm out in front since I run track with Ponyboy and I'm really fast, plus I had a head start. I quickly get there and tackle one of the guys, then realize he's holding a knife that cut the right side of my face. The rest of the gang gets to us and chases them away, then they get me off the guy I tackled and chases him away too. Darry notices the cut on the side of my face and the one Pony got on his neck from that guy's knife.

"Pony why did you go to the movies by yourself, and Panda why did you tackle that guy, now each of you have a huge cut!" Darry says clearly pissed.

"I didn't think anyone would want to go with me," Pony responded. We knew he went because he left a note.

"I wasn't going to let him get beat up by those stupid good for nothing bitchy socs," I say, knowing that Darry knew I was probably going to say something like that. Socs are the west side rich kids, they get anything they want, greasers hate them.

"Pony, next time ask someone to go with you any one of us will, and Panda be more careful," Darry says, still pissed.

"Ok we will," we say together.

Dally changes the subject and says,"I'm going to the drive in tomorrow, anyone wanna come?"

Steve instantly responds saying,"me and Soda can't, we're going to hang with Evie and Sandy."

Ponyboy responds for me, him, and Johnny," we'll come if we can, can we Darry."

"Yeah since it's not a school night, I can't go since I have work," Darry says disappointed, he never has time to do anything but work ever since mom and dad died.

Two Bit says," I'll come as long as I'm not too boozed up."

"Okay see you guys tomorrow then," Dally says as he walks away.

"Okay bye Dally, see ya tomorrow," I say to him as he's walking away.

"It's getting late so we're gonna go home and get ready for bed, bye guys," Darry says as he motions us to start walking home.

"Ok Darry, bye guys," me, Pony, and Soda say as we're walking away.

"Bye," they all say back.

When we get home it's almost 9 o'clock, so me and Pony clean out our cuts, then we all get ready for bed, have some chocolate cake, and watch some TV before bed. Around midnight we go to bed and I'm out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up around nine and I instantly smell eggs and realize that Darry is probably making breakfast. I look over to Pony's bed and see that he's still sleeping. I get up and go straight downstairs for breakfast. When I get down there I see Darry and Soda setting the table for breakfast.

"Hey guys," I say while yawning.

"Hi Panda, is Pony up yet?" Soda asks.

"No, not yet," I say as I sit down for breakfast.

"Ok, then I'm going to go tell Pony that breakfast is done," Darry says as he's heading upstairs to our room.

Soda sits down next to me for breakfast. I immediately dig into my chocolate cake. We have chocolate cake and eggs for breakfast as usual, sometimes we have bacon too, but we don't today.

Soda and I hear Darry and Pony coming down stairs, they sit down and Soda immediately says,"Hey Pony."

"Hey," Pony says, digging into his food.

We continue eating and talk about how school is going and Pony's and my grades. We all get done eating around 9:30, and Ponyboy and I get all of the dishes off the table and take them to the sink since it's our turn to do the dishes. He washes them while I dry them, we joke around while doing them, when we're done it's 9:45.

"Okay, now that that's done, I'm going to take a shower," I say as I leave the kitchen.

"Okay Panda," Pony says.

I go to our room and get clothes and red food coloring that I stored for the perfect time, and now is that perfect time. After that I go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done with my shower, I get dressed. I'm wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, white socks and black converse. After that I put the red food coloring in the shower head so it looks like blood for the next person who turns it on. Then I do my hair, I brush it and then put a black bandana in. I wrap it around my head like a headband, and I leave the two things that stick up in the front on the left side, then I take my hair and put it in a messy bun. After that I put red lipstick on and cat wings on my eyes with black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. After that I go downstairs and see that it's 11:00, so I sit on the couch next to Pony and put my feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Oh good your done, I'm going to take a shower before work," Soda says as he gets up and goes upstairs.

"Ok Soda," Darry says.

We watch tv until about 5 minutes later, when we hear Soda yelling stuff at me that I we can't make out, and I'm laughing my head off.

"What did you do Panda?" Pony asks knowing it has to be funny.

"I put red food coloring in the shower head so it looks like there's blood coming out of it when someone turns it on," I get out, still laughing my head off.

"That's my twin sister!" Ponyboy proudly says as I high 5 his hand, then he starts laughing his head off too.

Darry is even laughing at what I did, and it's hard to just get that guy to smile. Two Bit walks in and sees us all laughing, he knows I had to have pranked Soda since he's still yelling stuff we can't make out and we're laughing our heads off.

Two Bit asks,"what the hell did you do Panda, how did you prank Soda?"

"I put red food coloring in the shower head so it looks like blood is coming out of it when someone turns it on," I say.

"Good going kid," Two Bit says laughing.

We all stay there laughing until Soda comes downstairs about 20 minutes later. He looks at me and then says,"what the hell Pandagirl, what the hell we're you thinking?"

I say,"I was thinking it would be hilarious, and I was right."

Soda looks at me and sees how funny I found it, and he starts laughing, he could never stay mad at his little sister.

Then, Two Bit asks me,"Hey Panda, why have the pranking fun stop here, why don't we go prank people in town?"

I look at him and then say,"Hell yes!," then I look over at Darry and ask him,"can I go Darry? Then later me and Two Bit can meet Dally, Johnny, and Pony at the drive in."

Darry says,"Yeah go ahead have fun."

Then Two Bit looks at me and says,"Well what the hell are we waiting for let's go!"

"Okay," I say as I get up.

"Be careful Panda!"Darry says as I'm leaving with Two Bit.

"I will Darry don't worry, bye guys," I say and then I shut the door behind me.

Soda comes out right after us because he has work at noon and it's already 11:45. He asks,"where are you guys going?"

Two Bit looks at me and he knows I'm thinking what he thinking and then he looks at Soda and says,"The DX."

Soda works there so he says,"Come on I'll give you guys a lift there."

We all get in Soda's truck and we're on our way there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we get there we get out of the truck and Soda says,"Okay bye guys I have to go now."

"Bye Soda," Two Bit and I say together.

We see Steve and then we walk over to him. Steve works with Soda at the DX.

"Hey Steve what you workin on?" Two Bit sneaks behind him and says.

Steve bumps his head on the hood of the car and, pissed off, asks,"What the hell do you guys want?"while rubbing his head.

Two Bit and I just stand there laughing.

"Well I need to go get more tools," Steve says then walks away.

"Hey Panda, help me quickly take all of the tools out of the tool box and replace them with rocks," Two Bit says as he starts taking all of the tools out of the tool box and putting them under the car, several feet back so Steve doesn't see them.

"Okay," I say and then join him.

When we finish we make sure the tool box looks the same, we're lucky that Steve had the lid closed, he comes back only a few seconds after we're done.

"We should get going now Steve," Two Bit says.

"Okay, bye guys," Steve says.

"Bye," Two Bit and I say and then we start walking away.

"Keith Mathews, Pandagirl Curtis, you two get back here right now!" Steve shouts, we turn around and walk back laughing.

"Yeah Steve," I say while laughing.

"Where the hell are my tools, I don't think I can fix a car with rocks," Steve says pissed off at me and Two Bit.

"Well did you ever try to," Two Bit says.

"No, why would I try to fix a car with rocks,"Steve says.

"Then how do you know you can't fix it with rocks," I say.

"Just give me my tools back now, if I wanted to try to fix the car with rocks I would just pick them up off the ground, not set a toolbox filled with tools, not rocks, on top of the rocks," Steve says, really pissed off at me and Two Bit.

"We don't have them Steve," Two Bit says.

"What do you mean you don't have them!" Steve shouts, his face starting to turn red.

"Hey chill man, they're right under the car," I say, putting my arms up and start backing away.

"They better be there," Steve says, still very pissed at me ad Two Bit.

"They are don't worry," I say.

Steve gets all of his tools out from under the car and then looks at us and says,"Any other tricks I should know about."

"Oh yeah, I made it look like there was blood coming out of the shower head this morning when Soda took a shower," I say, then start laughing just remembering it.

Steve lightens up and starts laughing, he's a little less mad now that he knows his best friend was pranked too, and Soda doesn't know he was pranked so he can just laugh at him until he knows he was pranked too.

"Well we're gonna go now Steve," Two Bit says, and we start walking away.

"Okay bye guys," Steve says.

"Bye," Two Bit and I say.

"It's only 1 o'clock, what do you wanna do, the movie don't start til 7, so we have a couple hours to kill yet," Two Bit asks while pulling out a cancer stick, everyone in the gang smokes except for me and Darry.

"I don't know, just hang here for a while," I say.

"Okay," he says, smoking his cigarette.

We walk over by a wall and goof off there for a while. Around 3 o'clock we see Dally walking by, but he doesn't notice us, so I run up behind him.

"Dally!" I scream and then jump on his back

"What the hell do you want," he asks after getting me off his back and turning around to face me.

I just stand there laughing.

"Hey Dally," Two Bit says as he walks over to us.

"Hey Two Bit," Dally says.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to meet Pony and Johnny for the movie, and I thought I was meeting you too, why are you here?" Dally asks.

"Me and Two Bit decided to go around town pranking people," I say.

"Of course you guys did, now do you guys just wanna come with me to meet them or just meet us there?" Dally asks.

"I'll come, Two Bit you coming?" I say.

"Nah I'll just meet you guys there, I'm gonna go get some booze," Two Bit says.

"Okay then see you later," Dally says as we start walking away.

"Bye guys," Two Bit says and he starts walking the other way.

"Bye," I yell back to him.

We go to a corner store and just stand there and wait for them. At around 3:30 we see them walking towards us.

"Hey Johnny, hey Pony," I yell.

"Hey guys, Panda I thought you were with Two Bit," Pony says.

"I was, then I saw Dally and went with him," I say.

"So what do you guys want to do, we got some time yet," Dally asks.

Johnny shrugs then says,"walk around."

"Okay,"Dally says and then starts walking away and we follow him.

We walk around, talk, and goof off for about 2 and a half hours. Around 6 o'clock we head over to the drive in, we sneak in by crawling under the fence.

"Where do you guys wanna sit?" Dally asks as we walk towards the seats.

"Over there," I say, pointing to some seats in the back row.

"Okay, you guys fine with those seats?" Dally asks Johnny and Pony.

"Yeah," they both say.

We go sit down and after a little while the movie begins.

 **Author's Note: Thanks to Topeysmykitty for the idea of pranking Steve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while after the movie starts 2 socs sit down in front of us. Dally immediately starts hitting on them and after a little while he goes and gets all of us drinks. A little while after he gets back, he leaves, but I'm the only one that seems to notice. A few minutes later Two Bit comes over and sneaks up behind Johnny and scares him, Johnny and Pony are now sitting by the 2 socs, and I'm sitting behind Johnny.

"Hey Two Bit," I say.

"Hey, I didn't notice you were there, where's Dally?" Two Bit asks.

"He left a little while ago," I say.

"To go where?" Two Bit asks.

I jusy shrug my shoulders and say,"I have no idea."

Two Bit and I go back to watching the movie and a little while later, Pony and the red headed soc, Cherry, go and get some snacks and drinks. Meanwhile, Two Bit starts hitting on the other soc, Marcia. I just sit there and continue to watch the movie. At 9:00 the movie is over and we start heading home. Two Bit, Pony, and Johnny start walking the 2 soc girls home, I trail a few feet behind them and none of them even notice I'm there. After a little while we see the socs drunk boyfriends and then they end up going with them. After they leave I finally make my presence known.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Oh, hey Panda, we didn't know you were with us," Pony says.

"I don't think you guys really knew I was with you guys all night," I say, sounding kind of depressed.

"We're all really sorry Panda," Two Bit says.

"Yeah well it's over and done with so you can't do anything about it now," I say.

"Yeah, let's just go home," Johnny says.

"Okay," Two Bit says.

We walk to Johnny's house and when we get there Two Bit says,"well I'm gonna go home now guys, bye."

"Bye Two Bit," Pony, Johnny and I say together.

Johnny is about to our into his house but then his mom opens the door and you can clearly see his parents fighting, she closes the door as quick as it was opened.

"My folks are fighting, I hate when that happens, let's go to the lot," Johnny says.

"Okay," Pony and I say.

We walk to the lot, then we sit and talk for a while, after a while we all seem to doze off. Pony wakes up sometime in the middle of the night then wakes me and Johnny up.

"What time is it?" I ask, getting up.

"I don't know but Darry is going to be so pissed," Pony says.

"Yeah, let's get home quick," I say.

"Yeah, let's go," Pony says.

"Bye Johnny," Pony and I say.

"Bye, I'm going to stay out here all night since my parents don't care where I am," Johnny says.

"Okay, if you get cold come to our house," I say.

"I will," Johnny says.

After that Pony and I run home, and as soon as we open the door Darry jumps0 up off the recliner and yells,"Where the hell have you guys been, it's almost 2 in the morning?!"

Pony says,"We were in the lot with Johnny and we fell asleep."

"What?!" Darry shouts.

Pony repeats,"We were in the lot with Johnny and we fell asleep."

"We were worried sick about you guys!" Darry shouts.

"Don't you yell at them!" Soda shouts, finally speaking up.

"I don't need my kid brother telling me what to do with my other kid brother and my kid sister!" Darry yells at Soda.

Pony starts to say something but then Darry hits him and Pony runs right out the door, I was quiet this whole time trying not to cause anything, but seeing this I look at Darry and yell," what the hell Darry, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

After that I grab my jacket and run out the door while putting it on. I see Pony running towards the lot and I run after him. When I get to the lot I see Pony waking Johnny up.

"Pony," I say going to him and Johnny.

"Hi Panda, me, you, and Johnny are running away, let's go," Pony says and starts running towards the park, Johnny and I follow.

We run to the park and then Johnny asks,"Pony what's wrong?"

"Darry hit me," he says, starting to cry.

"It's okay Pony he didn't mean it," I say, putting my hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

He ignores what I said and says,"We used to get along just fine until mom and dad died, and now he just can't stand us."

Johnny puts his hand on Pony's back too, also trying to comfort him.

"Pony," I say,"now we're his responsibility, that's why he's so tough on us, still that's no excuse to hit you, but the only reason he's so tough on us is because he wants what's best for us."

"Wanna walk back now Pony? The walk should give you enough time to cool off," Johnny asks.

"Yeah, sure," Pony says.

We start to walk back, but as we do a blue mustang pulls up and 5 socs get out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 5 socs start walking towards us, clearly drunk, and Johnny whispers to me and Pony,"it's the guy with the rings man," referring to the time he got beat up a few months ago.

The socs are a few feet in front of us now, and the one with the rings says," look what we have here boys, the guys who tried to pick up our girls and we have their little sister too."

"I'm not their little sister, I'm his twin sister and what the hell do you want," I snap, motioning to Pony.

"Whatever," he says and then pauses for a few seconds then says, "you guys know what a greaser is."

Johnny, Pony, and I look at each other then back at them.

"White trash with long greasy hair," he says.

Pony is really pissed at this, Johnny and I look at him with the looks on our faces saying,'no Pony, don't do it', but he ignores us and says,"you know what a soc is."

"What?" the one with the rings asks.

"White trash with mustangs and madras," he says.

Immediately after the socs start chasing us, Pony is being drowned, Johnny is on the ground, and I'm pinned up against the fence to the park. There's 3 guys trying to drown Pony, and there's 2 guys that have me pinned to the fence. I see Johnny pull out his blade since nobody is by him. I know he's gonna go try to save Pony first though because he's in more danger than me, so one thought goes through my head, _since they're drunk I might be able to outsmart them easily._

All of the sudden I hear one of the people that have me pinned to the fence saying,"where to start, where to start," with a blade in his hand.

I gulp as I feel the blade slowly glide across my forehead, then on my cut from tackling that guy that was beating up Pony. They cut me a few more times, all of them good sized cuts on my face, then I get an idea that might just save my life since there's blood all over my face and they keep cutting my face, and I can tell by the looks on they're faces they don't plan on stopping any time soon.

"What's that on the ground?" I ask, which makes them both look down and the one with the blade drop his blade while he was cutting my face again, and I catch it by the handle.

"Shit," they both say, and start running but I catch up to them and tackle one of them.

"Where to start, where to start," I say, but then he punches me in the face, and pushes me off him.

I think everything is over but then they both come back, take the blade off me, and then they both kick me in the stomach hard and leave. I get up after about a minute and walk over to Pony and Johnny.

Pony is unconscious, so i ask Johnny,"what happened over here?"

"Well, they were trying to drown Pony, and the only way to stop it was by..." he stops talking scared to say whatever he was saying, then I look over and see a pool of blood and a body in the middle of it.

"Did you?" I ask him, terrified to hear the answer.

"Yes Panda, I killed him, I had no choice," Johnny says, shaking in fear.

"It's okay Johnny, I know you didn't, I saw them trying to drown Pony, they would of killed him if you didn't do that," I say and sit down by him, put my hand on his back, and try to comfort him.

"Is that blood on your face Panda?" Johnny asks, touching my face and getting some on his finger.

"Yes, it's blood Johnny, they cut my face and one of them punched me in the face, and they both kicked me in the stomach," I say.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks, looking at the cuts on my face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I say.

After that Pony wakes up and asks,"what happened?"

"I killed him," Johnny says.

"What?" Pony asks.

"I killed him, I killed one of the guys trying to drown you," Johnny says.

Pony looks over and sees who Johnny killed, then he looks back at us and says,"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Go ahead Pony, we won't look at you," I say, then he runs over by the monkey bars and pukes.

When he's done, me and Johnny get up and go over by him.

"What do we do now?" I ask them.

"Who's the one person that can help us?" Johnny asks me and Pony.

Pony says,"Dally."

"Yeah, but where do we find him at?" I ask them.

"He'll probably be at Buck's place," Pony says.

"Okay, then let's go there," Johnny says.

We start walking to Buck's place and when we get there, Pony goes and knocks on the door.

Buck answers and asks, "what the hell do you guys want?"

"Dally, we gotta see Dally," Johnny says.

Buck looks at us with an expression that says,'why,' on his face.

"Just tell him it's Ponyboy, Pandagirl, and Johnny man he'll come," Johnny says.

Buck closes the door without saying anything. We wait there until about a minute later when Dally opens the door.

"What do you need," Dally asks.

"Johnny killed a soc," Pony says.

"Okay good for you," Dally says motioning us in,"Pony are you wet, Panda do you have blood on your face?" he asks as we go inside the house.

"Yeah I'm wet, and yeah Panda has blood on her face," Pony says.

"Ok, what exactly happened?" Dally asks confused.

"Two socs pinned me up against a fence and started cutting my face, and while they were doing that 3 more socs tried to drown Pony," I say.

"They were gonna beat me up if I didn't kill that guy, and Pony would of been killed, they pushed me to the ground and then tried to drown Pony while the other two were cutting Panda," Johnny adds.

"Okay, Panda is your face still bleeding?" Dally asks.

I touch my face and realize that it is, so I say,"yeah, what should I do?"

"Okay, follow me," Dally says and we follow him upstairs.

When we're upstairs, Dally says, motioning to a room,"Johnny and Pony go in there, Panda come with me."

I follow Dally to the bathroom where he cleans up my face and bandages my cuts. When that's done, we go to the room Pony and Johnny are in and Dally gives Pony a dry shirt that he immediately changes into and he hands Johnny 50$ and a gun.

Then, Dally says,"take the 3 am train to Windrixville, then, when you get there go up to Jay Mountain, there's an old abandoned church up there, there's a water pump in the back so you don't need to worry about water, buy a week supply of food as soon as you get there before the story is out, then don't even leave the church, I'll be up there as soon as possible."

"Ok Dally," I say.

"Wait, one more thing," Dally pauses and walks out the door and comes back with bandages and ointment he used on my face to help it heal,"Panda, change the bandages every so often and put this on it and clean it out with water or something."

"Okay, thanks Dally," I say and he starts motioning us out.

We go downstairs and we open the door to start heading for the trian, then Dally says as we're on our way out,"good luck guys."

"Thanks Dally, you too," Johnny, Pony, and I say simultaneously.

After that we run to the train station and jump on the train and within 10 minutes we're moving, after about 5 minutes after we start moving Pony and I are sleeping and Johnny stays awake waiting for us to get to Windrixville.

 **Sorry it took me took so long to update, I had to do summer work plus school is back and I'm getting a ton of homework, I'm gonna try posting every Saturday though, if I can't one Saturday please understand that I'm really busy with school back in session and I will do my best to post every Saturday. Thank you for understanding :)**


End file.
